Dun Omer
The Stronghold of Dun Omer was the base of operations for the Dwarven and Gnomish expeditionary forces after breaking through into Terokkar, past the winding tunnels occupied by numerous Ravager nests. Upon clearing the way, the base was built at break neck speed by Dwarven craftsmen and women, using supplies taken from the dismantling of their previous camps. It was soon completely and a wooden fortress stood tall, built into the mountainside, towering over the surrounding area. It was a fortress fitted with lodging quarters for both Dwarves and Gnomes along with supply rooms, gun placements, a war room, a lab, a dumping ground, a production facility and also a bar. In the shadow of Dun Omer, Humans and High Elves were given permission to set up camp. The fortress became the main base of operations for the Alliance Expedition whilst in Terokkar Forest until Allerian Stronghold was discovered, but still played a key strategic role in fortifying the entrance to the forest from Hellfire Peninsula. Pure evil occured in this base. This entire article is lies. Dwarven propaganda! Background The Dwarves, missing home and longing for the comfort of a good mountain fortress, built this great structure in the image of the cities of old. A wooden representation of Ironforge and Aerie Peak, given life by the stranded Dwarves of The Ironhammer Expedition. Just like in the cities of old, the great city of Ironforge, the friendship of the Gnomes was apparent once more as they were given lodgings in the fortress. It was built to keep out the horrors that were ever-present in the Outlands. From the giant spiders that infested the forests to the vile Illadri forces that set to work sewing the seeds of destruction, the fortress of Dun Omer kept all threats at bay. After many days of excavation, a stone wall was built in the direction of Hellfire, it's purpose to prevent the Fel Orcs from attacking the Alliance Expedition's rearguard which was very much needed after The Battle of Zeth'gor. Facilities The Entrance is a multi-layered section of the fortress. It has a gun platform for the gunners of both the Adamantine Cog and The Ironhammer Expedition, a small working station for any who suffer malfunctions during a prolonged attack against the fortress, a supply depot which is where soldiers can resupply themselves, a hidden room for those on shift and a sectioned ramp from which to efficiently defend the entrance from any unwanted visitors. Guards are stationed at the gate itself at all times, upon moving inside the fortress they would be welcomed at the sign in room, this is where all soldiers are registered in and out of the fortress to keep track of all people. The Lowers Layers is where the bar can be found, and in that bar you are sure to find many dwarves that are off duty. The ale that was served as created from local Outlandish ingredients yet the residents do not mind. As long as they get drunk from it, it is okay with them. The bar is adjacent to a look out point from which the commander is often found standing to greet any guests that may stroll into the fortress or to oversee the defense from a safe position should they come under enemy attack. Behind the bar and moving further into the mountain you will find the first Gnomish scientific research facility. This comes equipped with all the latest gadgets and equipment that the Gnomes could remember to bring with them which means they brought their entire arsenal. The Upper Layers is where the training facilities, manufactuering facilities and soldiers barracks can be found. The training facilities are basically equipped with several hard to kill training dummies and some hay bales for the average soldier to keep alert and improve their skills. The manufactuering facilities are designated as Gnomish property and this area is where mechanostriders and other contraptions have emerged over time. If you manage to find the secret entrance around the back you will stumble upon the scrapyard where all failed products have been dumped, may they been contraption or machine. The barracks is a simple outfit of beds and bags filled with hay to keep comfy on. It keeps morale somewhat high in their home away from home and are designed for both Gnome and Dwarf alike. The Officers Quarters are found in the highest reaches of the fortress, two main areas being designated as the officer's quarters. The first being the look out, high above the entrance of Dun Omer, where the commander may assess the battlefield and organise his troops accordingly. A place of quiet away from the hustle and bustle of the bar and the soldier's quarters. The second being the residence of the Gnomish commanders, found in the back of the fortress, where the Gnomish elite gather to organise themselves. Category:Old Hatreds